geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Einsteins Lost Episode
As a Little Einsteins Fan I had all the media. I collected the books, DVDs, toys, and more. As usual my mother took me to yard-sales on Saturday to find previously owned stuff that would be new to us. We stopped at this broke-down old house which the previous owner was cleaning out rooms for the house was being torn down the next day. She had all kinds of Disney stuff, clothes, books, home media, and more. I went straight into the pile of toys in search of Little Einsteins. I finally found a Leo plushie and a DVD that I have never heard of. I had every DVD made so this was cool. We were checking out and when I placed Leo and the DVD on her table to be checked out she had the face of death. Her eyes stuck open and her mouth was shaking. She then changed the subject to how she worked for Curious Pictures (the animation studio for Little Einsteins) and that she worked on the series. She animated the set of four characters (Leo, Annie, Quincy, and June). We payed for the items, went and ate out, and arrived home. I placed the new Leo plush on the shelf with the other talking Little Einsteins toys and headed for the disc. The DVD Cover was fully colored with sign of sun damage. The image had the team inside Rocket and they all were frowning. The cover had the title and in subs was "Our Last Adventure." I then thought this could be the last episode and got really excited. I would keep the disc and own an official lost episode! I then took the disc out and put it in the DVD player and clicked play. The casual Disney Fast Play promo was on and the programs before were normal. Then the DVD Menu came on and the opening theme song's instrumental was played on a piano and a string orchestra. Then the characters run around the Rocket Room as usual and the theme repeats. I clicked play and that's where things got fucked up. Disney's Little Einsteins logo appeared as normal but no music. Finally the curtains opened revealing the clouds seen in the opening. There were no characters. A slow pitched version of Ode to Joy played while we got to see clouds scroll past the screen. Then you seen Rocket quickly past by the screen heading towards ground while the cast of characters ask him to stop. It scared me as it appeared out of nowhere! Leo then says his first sentence "Rocket! Slow down, you are heading to the ground!". He was followed by Quincy saying "I cannot believe it! Rocket is outta control!" Annie starts singing a tune of Ode to Joy based off the song from the first episode Ring Around the Planet which had a very darker meaning. "La, La, La, La, La, La Rocket will kill us all." Then they all repeated as the screen turns black. The cast scream and we hear a crash with bass drums. Then the curtains close. Then out of nowhere the Curtain Call song plays as normal. Leo says "Now it's time for... The Curtain Call!". They then present the artist and music composer and Rocket is not visible. Then the credits role and we hear Leo sobbing and slowly singing the opening theme. I never wanted to watch the disc again, I did not throw it away. I just hid it because my niece would watch it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Disney Category:Wall of Text Category:Trollpasta Category:Playhouse Disney